


Принцесса с той стороны

by Bukan



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:59:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>начиналась эта история довольно стандартно - одна девушка попала в другой мир и узнала, что она оттуда родом. а дальше события пошли наматываться и наматываться...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принцесса с той стороны

**Author's Note:**

> _Ёжичку._  
>  На память о жарких днях, когда нам хотелось  
>  придумать что-то особенное  
>  и распихать по новым местам наших куколок.  
>  Спасибо за некоторые биографии и имена!

**Глава первая**  
Как всегда, с утра пораньше настроение у Каори было паршивое. И нет, не пила она вчера, в компанию её так и не смогли затащить, а одной – неинтересно же. Но голова всё равно была тяжёлая, глаза так и закрывались снова и снова…  
«Вставай давай, – сердито говорила себе Каори. – Никто за тебя на новую работу не пойдёт. А если ты в первый же день опоздаешь – никто не станет слушать, что у тебя давление!»  
Она села в постели, сразу почувствовав раздражающий холод. Передёрнула плечами, быстро соскочила на пол.  
Зеркало в ванной отразило сердитую и растрёпанную белокурую девушку. Каори небрежно расчесала чёлку – всё равно красиво не ляжет, кое-как напустила на уши недлинные пряди, надела что с виду поприличнее и вылетела из дому.  
Вроде ничего не забыла. Правда, успела только воды глотнуть. Ну да ладно, кофе можно и на работе попить, чай-кофе по утрам – это святое. Вряд ли на этой работе не так, как на той.  
Дверь в подъезд захлопнулась, и теперь Каори никто не ждал.  
Столько лет прошло, а она всё не могла привыкнуть. Не к тому, что живёт самостоятельно, а к тому, что отца больше нет.  
Матери она не помнила – та умерла в родах, отец баловал её и лелеял, считал маленькой, хотя она уже многое брала на себя, и, пожалуй, рассказывал ей далеко не всё, что знал о мире и жизни.  
А когда ей было только тринадцать, она вернулась из школы – и застала дома разгром. Следы крови. Толпу незнакомых людей.  
То было самое дерзкое убийство в их тихом городке за последние пятьдесят лет. Полиция радовалась, что девочка не видела самого страшного – даже тело успели увезти до её прихода – а значит, её можно было спокойно расспрашивать, нажил ли её отец врагов и что у него могли хотеть украсть.  
– Да он святой… был, – рыдала Каори, – к нему весь город ходил… лечиться и за советами…  
Расстались девочка и стражи порядка очень недовольные друг другом, во взаимном убеждении, что раскрытие убийства противоположной стороне не нужно даром. Каори оформили пенсию и оставили в покое. Совсем. Поскольку она села на пороге квартиры и объявила, что лучше здесь умрёт, чем поедет в приют.  
Конечно, первое время было очень страшно, и подруги у неё ночевали, и первый свой роман она завела от страха быть одной… но постепенно притерпелась к одиночеству.  
…А сейчас Каори было уже двадцать три, весь институт она подрабатывала на полставки, а теперь, с легко доставшимся и совсем не ценным в собственных глазах дипломом экономиста в кармане, шла начинать первый рабочий день в новой должности.  
Точнее, уже не шла, а летела. Через дорогу, рассчитанным движением перебегая почти перед носом у машины. Правда, водитель оказался нервный, взвизгнули тормоза, и тут сама Каори испугалась, вздрогнула… и как будто налетела на невидимую стену. Так, что аж в глазах потемнело.  
А когда она снова смогла видеть – то над ней было невыносимо яркое южное небо. А дома-то уже зима начиналась… И над Каори склонились странные люди в длинных одеждах, некоторые ещё и с тщательно расчёсанными бородами. И кто-то из них сказал:  
– Она вернулась, она отмечена. Воистину это наша принцесса!

 **Глава вторая**  
– Принцесса? Я? – Каори села в густой траве и недоумённо заморгала. – С чего вы взяли?  
– Госпожа, у вас золотые волосы, фиалковые глаза и родинка между бровями. Мы приняли бы вас за нашу пропавшую принцессу Коуран… но, скорее всего, вы её дитя. Живое доказательство того, что другой мир существует.  
Каори хорошенько ущипнула себя за руку. И рывком вскочила – окончательно доказывая себе реальность окружающего мира:  
– Так. Давайте вы мне дадите поесть, отдохнуть, а потом толком всё объясните.  
…Через несколько часов Каори, к ужасу окружающих дымя сигаретой, слушала и вникала.  
Принцесса Коуран была сестрой правящего короля Катубиуса Первого. Юной, нежной, прелестной девушкой, совсем не знающей жизни. Она только волосы расчёсывала да вышивала золотом да разноцветными шелками… и иногда улыбалась народу из окна башни.  
И надо же было такому случиться, какая же молния должна была ударить – в юное девичье сердце и в сердце немолодого уже подвижника, которого все считали святым! Им никто никогда не запрещал общаться, они могли говорить только о высоком и о том, как делать людям добро. И вдруг однажды сам король застал их в объятиях друг друга. Вполне невинных, правда, и учитель Комэй сказал: мол, эта девушка заставила меня забыть обеты, я понял, что не могу их блюсти, я готов сложить с себя сан и жениться…  
Вся округа стояла на коленях, уговаривая Комэя, доказывая, что он себя не запятнал, что они по-прежнему будут чтить его и приходить за советами и чудесами. А королю следовало бы запереть непутёвую сестру в башне – но он только посмеялся и махнул рукой.  
И на другой день Комэй и Коуран исчезли. Совсем, бесследно. Только слухи прошли, будто они открыли путь в другой мир. Потому что в этом у них не было будущего.  
И вот теперь родной мир притянул их дитя…  
…Каори растрогалась, слушая. Всё это было так похоже на её отца. Он всегда улыбался и говорил: мол, я обычный человек… а люди к нему шли… И он часто вздыхал, творя добро, и она знала – это потому, что маму-то он спасти не смог…  
Девушка очнулась от воспоминаний, только когда сигарета догорела до фильтра и обожгла ей пальцы. Тогда Каори начала осознавать, что от неё ждут разом и того, что унаследовала чудотворную силу Комэя, и того, что будет соответствовать статусу особы королевской крови.  
– Ну знаете что, – девушка встала с места, – слушайте меня, дядюшка король и господа остальные-прочие. У меня нет никаких чудесных способностей. Я не гожусь ни в святые, ни в принцессы. Я всю жизнь прожила в другом мире и по другим законам. Я не девственница, я курю, пью и ругаюсь. И замуж в обозримом будущем не собираюсь. Тем более по расчёту. Тем более в династических целях. Всё. Все свободны, я пошла.  
– Куда? – король, не старый ещё, весёлый, длинноволосый, увешанный побрякушками, неприкрыто засмеялся.  
– Ну если нельзя домой… а впрочем, кому я там сдалась? – то куда-нибудь. Где интересно и не мешают жить.  
– Ладно, ступай. Посмотрим, что из этого выйдет, дорогая моя…

 **Глава третья**  
Что здесь скучно не будет – Каори поняла, уже выйдя за городские ворота. Сначала какие-то тётки цеплялись к её короткой юбке. Потом подозрительного вида хмыри звали «милую блондиночку» «скоротать вечерок». К счастью, и тем, и другим хватило услышать в меру ругательную тираду, чтобы отстать. А вот за следующим поворотом…  
Прямо под ноги Каори кинулась какая-то малявка, обняла её колени, судорожно вцепилась, чуть ли не стягивая юбку.  
– Эй, ты чего? – девушка попыталась отцепить непонятное существо. – Потерялась, что ли?  
Но девчонка только крепче хваталась за неё и, кажется, собиралась реветь.  
Каори повертела головой – в поисках мамы детёныша или хоть кого-нибудь, кому можно было бы спихнуть это мелкое нечто. Но увидела только пару свирепых мужиков, вооружённых камнями и палками.  
– Отойди! – крикнул один из них. – Ты-то человек, а это отродье мы прихлопнем!  
Каори непроизвольно прижала к себе девочку:  
– Есть за что? Она у вас что-нибудь украла?  
– Пыталась. И вообще это же нянявка! Они попросту не должны жить!  
– А не пошли бы вы! – Каори сама не поняла, почему так разозлилась и каким именно движением, перехватив палку, опрокинула здорового мужика на землю. Ещё и локтем по спине добавила. А потом подхватила перепуганную девчонку на руки и понеслась прочь.  
Бежала она долго, покуда сил хватало, а когда в изнеможении рухнула на траву, уронив малявку рядом – то обнаружила, что никто уже за ними не гонится.  
– Есть хочу, – сказало непонятное создание и сунуло грязный палец в рот.  
– Эх ты, – вздохнула Каори и полезла в сумку.  
Когда строптивой принцессе собрали еды на дорогу, девушка возражать не стала. И ей самой таких запасов хватило бы надолго… но теперь вот появилась прожорливая мелочь, которую уже не выгонишь, не выкинешь…  
Каори детей не любила и не понимала. Может, потому что у неё не случилось младших братьев или сестёр, потому что она сама рано лишилась тепла и ласки и не хотела пускать в собственный замкнутый мир кого-то слабее себя… Но вот теперь она протягивала чужой девчонке еду и разглядывала этого странного найдёныша.  
У девчонки были лохматые волосья, из которых, если бы расчесать да отмыть, вышла бы замечательная золотисто-каштановая копна-корона. Ещё у малявки были янтарные глаза и странные круглые, как будто немножко пушистые уши. Хвоста, правда, вроде не наблюдалось. На девчонке был рваный сарафанчик, из которого она явно выросла, и больше ничего. Но, похоже, её это не смущало, и босые ноги уже привыкли наступать на камни и ветки… На вид малявке было не больше пяти лет.  
– Тебя хоть как зовут? – спросила Каори.  
– Саруко, – ответила девчонка, проглотив большую часть напиханного за щеки.  
– А родители у тебя есть?  
– Слушай, ну я же нянявка! У нас родителей не бывает, мы сами заводимся. Говорят, из грязи – но я помню, я родилась на самом солнышке, на лесной полянке… Там был такой большой камень… А потом меня нашли и стали смеяться, и только одна тётя дала мне это платье и имя. Но над ней тоже стали смеяться и потом куда-то её выгнали…  
– Ну не ной. Хочешь ещё мяса холодного? А почему вас так не любят-то?  
– А свиноёж их знает. Нас мало, и мы странные. То ли люди, то ли зверюшки… И кусаемся больно.  
– Ну ясно. Небось кто-то когда-то выдумал, что несчастье приносите, да так и пошло. Ладно, мелкая, выше нос, пока ты со мной – тебя никто не обидит!  
Саруко с готовностью кивнула и улыбнулась во всю ширь своей замурзанной физиономии.

 **Глава четвёртая**  
Продолжая путь, Каори убедилась: гораздо легче было сказать, чем сделать. В обществе непонятной нянявки девушку никто не собирался пускать на ночлег. А козырять своим титулом не хотелось – всё равно вряд ли поверят, она сама-то до конца не верила.  
После двух ночёвок в лесу – было не холодно, но дискомфортно – и окончания запасов еды, а заодно и фруктовых деревьев поблизости – ничейных, хозяйские-то были, но Каори не разрешала Саруко воровать – неправильная принцесса приняла решение. Не слушая воплей и визгов девчонки, она отмыла её в ближайшем ручье. Потом, сколько-то подержав нянявку на солнышке, расчесала её чуть влажные волосы и, неожиданно наслаждаясь процессом, уложила их в красивую причёску, закрывавшую специфичные малявкины уши. А в довершение всего Каори пожертвовала девчонке собственную же рубашку-комбинацию – обрезанный подол пошёл на нечто вроде набедренной повязки, а из остального получилось прямо-таки нарядное платье. А самой можно было и в местного производства рубашках походить…  
Саруко дико хлопала глазами и ощущала себя связанной по рукам и ногам. Но ныть не решалась.  
– И правильно, – кивнула Каори. – Я понимаю, ты как цыганёнок – привыкла босиком по холоду, сроду не хворала и хорошо если не заболеешь без защитного слоя грязи. Но так ты хотя бы похожа на нормального человеческого детёныша. И теперь у нас должно быть меньше неприятностей. Главное, поменьше болтай и побольше слушай!  
С этого дня стало и впрямь проще. Только всё равно жили они впроголодь, да и за это им приходилось отрабатывать на хозяев. А Саруко умела только ловко чистить лук да колоть зубами орехи. Сама Каори никакой домашней работы не боялась, но потихоньку начинала жалеть свои белые руки, ноющую спину и годы, потраченные на высшее образование. Немножко выручало то, что с грамотностью в этом мире было не очень-то, и почти на каждом постоялом дворе находился кто-нибудь, кому надо было прочитать или написать письмо. Но всё равно Каори грезила о постоянной интеллектуальной работе, причём апофеоз желаний почему-то воплощался во фразе: «Пусть у мелкой всегда будут настоящие конфеты. В бумажках». Даже о приличных сигаретах для себя уже не мечталось. Тем более что в этом мире таковых и не было.  
И однажды, неласковым холодным вечером, Каори поняла, что её мольбы услышаны.  
Правда, поняла не сразу. Неизвестный, явившийся в таверну, выглядел подозрительно, у него были большие очки, запущенная щетина и хитрый взгляд… и волосы лохматые, как будто он запускал в них пальцы и ерошил, когда думал. Но он хотя бы был очень похож на человека из того, покинутого, привычного мира и его легко было представить в белом халате и с ретортой в руке.  
Неизвестный цепко глядел на Каори – та отворачивалась и почти фыркала. Потом на Саруко, а потом оказался единственным, кто не спросил: мол, это твоя дочь? Принцесса в таких случаях очень злилась и кисло отвечала: племянница, двоюродная… А этот подошёл поближе и тихо спросил:  
– Тяжело с настоящей нянявкой?  
– Не ваша печаль, – огрызнулась Каори, – справляюсь.  
– Да вы не бойтесь, я вас не выдам. И не обижу. Я очень, очень давно мечтал встретить настоящую нянявку… Их осталось так мало!  
– Потому что люди злые, противные и почти всех их побили камнями. И ещё неизвестно, что вы хотите с ней сделать.  
– Понаблюдать. Не обижу, даже пальцем не трону. Просто о них так мало известно, а ведь они во многом способнее людей…  
– Понятно, отдадите на опыты, будете задавать задачки, за ошибки бить током, а за успехи давать конфеты?  
…Ну вот, Саруко услышала магическое слово, навострила ушки и подошла поближе, а неизвестный ей подмигнул… И ответил её опекунше:  
– Вы обо мне плохо думаете, хоть и приятно слышать, что я так похож на сумасшедшего учёного. Я бы просто понаблюдал. Так что я приглашаю вас обеих в гости, в свою лабораторию. Девочка будет там в полной безопасности, а вы сможете поработать по призванию. Там много книг, а из посуды только колбы. Которые, конечно, иногда надо мыть…  
– Я не умею ставить опыты.  
– Научитесь. Вы образованная барышня, и вам будет интересно. Сначала будете записывать цифры, схемы рисовать, а там…  
Было заманчиво. Очень заманчиво. А если сейчас ещё мелкая запросится в тепло и вкусно поесть…  
– Я вам не верю, – отрубила Каори.  
– Правильно делаете. Мне верить не надо. Но попробовать со мной поработать – почему бы и нет? Не понравится – уйдёте…  
Саруко подскочила совсем близко. И страшным шёпотом сказала на ухо своей защитнице:  
– Давай съедим у него все конфеты, а потом удерём!  
Каори даже покраснела, стыдясь за воспитанницу. Но неизвестный только ухмыльнулся от уха до уха:  
– Какой очаровательный ребёнок! Зови меня просто – доктор Кроу.

 **Глава пятая**  
До лаборатории доктора добирались долго, не сказать чтобы с приключениями, но скучно тоже отнюдь не было. Нянявка побаивалась лошадей и с трудом сидела спокойно в повозке. Каори держала её сзади за подол, а сама во все глаза глядела по сторонам. Вокруг расстилались леса и горы, краски были свежи и необычны, иногда попадались птицы, каких в родном мире не встретишь, и сверкающие жуки. Каори пожалела, что у неё давным-давно села батарейка в сотовом и теперь нечем всё это фотографировать…  
– Кстати, – поинтересовалась она у своего вроде как работодателя, – там, куда мы едем, хотя бы есть электричество?  
– Есть. Но плохо обузданное, – доктор Кроу цепко посмотрел на девушку поверх очков. – Обычно мы работаем на солнечной энергии, реже на подземной.  
– Тогда понятно, почему до сих пор ездите на лошадях. Хорошо хоть на собственных.  
– Верно мыслите, барышня. Потому лаборатория стационарна и находится у самой границы. Вы же заметили – чем дальше на запад, тем меньше людей с раскосыми глазами и именами вроде вашего. Скоро заканчиваются светлые земли родной Эсклианы и начинаются горы и пустоши, а за ними – Ксузастр.  
– То самое очаровательное государство… – Каори чуть не сказала: куда меня хотели выпихнуть замуж. Но раздумала.  
– Ну да. Которое почти в состоянии войны с вашей милой родиной.  
– Вы так говорите, как будто вы шпион.  
– Я гражданин мира, моя дорогая. И меня мало волнует, кто именно даёт мне деньги на исследования.  
– Меня, в общем, тоже. Лишь бы вы пальцем не тронули Саруко. Ну и меня бы за границу не продали, я туда не хочу.  
– Не переживайте, у нас как в аптеке. Я вас нанимаю на работу. И не собираюсь отправлять на панель или что-то в этом духе, это всё равно что забивать гвозди микроскопом.  
Всю дорогу до места, да и потом, Каори не покидало ощущение, что этот доктор Кроу хорошо знаком с тем миром, где она родилась и выросла. Хотя мало ли кто, кроме её отца, мог знать туда дорогу или хотя бы иметь представление…  
* * *  
Место назначения больше походило на старинный замок – Каори сказала бы, что попала прямиком в книгу или фильм, но тут было ещё и грязно, пыльно, затхло… и запахи соответствующие. Саруко непрерывно фыркала, чихала и отплёвывалась, Каори просто морщилась.  
– Ах, извините, благородные дамы, – ёрничал доктор, – мы тут специально не убираемся, чтобы сюда не добрались варвары и ничего не украли, зачем красть старый хлам? А в самих лабораториях у нас хирургическая чистота, и дверь сливается со стеной, если не знать, где открывать – так ни за что…  
Через пару минут Каори с нянявкой убедились, что доктор не врал. Хотя Саруко просто смотрела по сторонам, хлопала глазами и задавала дурацкие вопросы. А вот её опекунше казалось, будто она вернулась в покинутый ею мир. Настолько современная здесь была техника, настолько всё блестело и олицетворяло Высокую Науку… И уже почти невозможно было не выдать себя, своего если не происхождения, то причины появления здесь, отвечая на вопросы нянявки, да и просто не глядя на всё это как баран на новые ворота. Каори только надеялась, что её венценосный родственничек в самом деле не разнёс по всей стране весть о возвращении принцессы из другого мира, а предоставил ей, строптивице, тешить себя приключениями инкогнито.  
А доктор Кроу, может, и знал больше, чем хотел показывать, но напрямую про параллельные миры ничего не говорил. Только радостно кивал да твердил, как рад залучить к себе столь образованную барышню. Каори по-прежнему всё это было подозрительно – если он сам работал со всем этим, то не мог не видеть, что она не специалист, не технарь, а просто человек с высшим образованием. Хотя, может быть, по здешним-то меркам и такие сотрудники ценятся на вес золота. И, по крайней мере, здесь действительно будет интересно. Комфортно, чистенько, с пищей для мозгов и без надоедливых коллег, трещащих о косметике и сующих нос в личную жизнь. И за мелочь, если она не разбуянится, можно было быть спокойной.  
Каори задала доктору только один в меру коварный вопрос:  
– А как вы вычислили мою нянявку? Вроде ведь я не так плохо её замаскировала, коли вы первый…  
– Сказал бы, что я не кто попало, но на самом деле это наша малютка – не кто попало. Кто хоть что-нибудь понимает – тот знает, что истинно нечеловеческое существо определяется не по ушам или шерсти. А по особенному взгляду на мир. Вокруг них – для знающего человека – даже воздух как будто другой, так-то.

 **Глава шестая**  
Работа оказалась и в самом деле интересной. Каори нравились цифры и выводы из цифр. И графики рисовать нравилось, хоть местами они у неё и получались скорее высокохудожественными, чем точными. Руки-то не заточены как надо, а с печатной техникой тут некоторая напряжёнка. Но никто и не придирается…  
Изучали здесь, в лаборатории, всякое. От сейсмической активности до состава воздуха и скорости роста растений. И Каори всё больше научалась не только записывать результаты, но и сама запускать аппаратуру, отмеривать реактивы… Было приятно узнавать что-то новое каждый день, и почти не приходилось делать что-то такое, от чего казалось бы, что испачкала руки или вдохнула зловоние.  
Иногда изучали нянявку. Правда, той это не нравилось. Ладно ещё, когда можно было играть, выполняя задания – а вот когда кололи пальцы или тыкали трубки в уши, девчонка громко возмущалась. Но такое случалось редко. И Саруко удавалось убедить: ну ты же такая почти одна, надо же, чтобы те, кто никогда не видел настоящих нянявок, могли хотя бы почитать записки тех, кто видел! Не говоря уже о том, чтобы посмотреть картинки! Девчонка после таких внушений сияла, как начищенный медный таз. Ей никогда раньше и в голову не приходило относиться к себе вот так…  
И, наверно, пошёл уже четвёртый месяц мирной жизни, когда из-за гор выглянул другой лик действительности.  
Сначала-то всё было просто и понятно. Не сразу выяснилось, что заглянувшая в лабораторию девушка с контейнерами – из Ксузастра.  
Хотя сама-то по себе девушка была впечатляющая. Тоненькая и при этом такая фигуристая, какой Каори в жизни было не стать. Чтобы не завидовать и перестать пялиться, принцесса сказала себе: ага, зато мне бегать удобно и можно лишнего не носить, а ей каково?.. Правда, вдобавок к прекрасной фигуре у новой знакомой были ещё и роскошные иссиня-чёрные волосы, очень длинные и уложенные в замысловатую причёску, нежное лицо и газельи глаза с поволокой. Парни, наверно, в штабеля укладываются, когда просто по улице идёт, а она вон какая грустная… И скромница, и наряд её – среднее между рабочей одеждой медсестры и горничной, а на спине завязан белый бантик, похожий на бабочку и только добавляющий очарования.  
– Простите, пожалуйста, – девушка почтительно поклонилась, – могу я видеть доктора Кроу?  
Каори сморгнула, наконец переставая её разглядывать. Давненько не попадались на жизненном пути люди, говорящие столь вежливо!  
– День добрый, доктор занят, и это надолго. У него эксперимент. Давайте я передам, если есть что.  
– Если вас не затруднит… Вы его новая помощница?  
– Ага. А вы кто? Я смотрю, вы тоже имеете отношение к науке? – беглая принцесса уважительно взглянула на лабораторные контейнеры в руках незнакомки.  
– Я личный врач его высочества принца Робина Безземельного, – глаза девушки ещё сильнее затуманились, когда она произносила это имя вслух, а Каори чуть не фыркнула. Надо же, где довелось услышать имечко парня, которого прочили ей в мужья! Впрочем, на самой границе с Ксузастром – вполне логично… – Меня зовут Дамаянти.  
– Будем знакомы, Каори. А… как вы перешли границу? Я, конечно, понимаю, что здесь два шага, но…  
– Обо всём договорено, – Дамаянти слегка смешалась и снова почтительно наклонила голову. – Напрямую между его высочеством и доктором.  
– Оригинально, – протянула Каори. – Хотя да, это похоже на моё начальство… Знаете, меня мало волнуют ваши шпионские игры, просто интересно – правда, что ли, возите в коробочках биологическое оружие?  
– Да нет… Простите. Просто в Ксузастре нет таких лабораторий, как ваша. А нам важно знать, как действует вакцина на организмы…  
– …венценосных особ, без пяти минут воюющих с Эсклианой. Как очаровательно. Милочка, вы не будете возражать, если я закурю?  
– Нет, что вы, что вы… – девица с бантом только отодвинулась от сизого облака и, сидя на краешке стула, явно приготовилась ждать доктора сколь угодно долго.  
– Если бы я была хоть маломальским химиком, – Каори словно бы думала вслух, – я могла бы весьма навредить вашему правительству. Хотя я и так могу, пожалуй…  
– Не надо, не стоит… Принцу – не стоит. Мой господин добр и не намерен причинять вред эсклианцам. Он вынужден был стать военачальником, потому что иначе его никогда не освободят от проклятия.  
– А сам он освободиться не может. Вот просто пойти и плюнуть… Ну и парни нынче пошли.  
– Не говорите так, вы совсем его не знаете! – Дамаянти даже руки стиснула. – Он первый пожалел меня на чужой земле, выкупил из рабства, спас мне жизнь…  
– Ну да, конечно. Чтобы теперь самому ничего не делать. Ладно, ладно, не хнычь, я понимаю, что ты его любишь, я бы тебе даже пообещала, что всё будет хорошо… Но пока могу сказать лишь то, что планы женить высочество явно сорвутся из-за вредности предполагаемой невесты.  
– Правда? – Дамаянти даже не спросила, откуда у Каори такие интересные данные. Только просияла на миг – а потом опять погрустнела. – Королева-мачеха как раз против свадьбы и за войну. Всем было бы лучше, если бы они поженились…  
– Только не тебе. И не принцессе. Я думаю, что есть другие способы всё это прекратить, – и Каори заговорщицки подмигнула посланнице принца.

 **Глава седьмая**  
Через несколько дней Дамаянти появилась в лаборатории снова. И уже не одна. А в сопровождении парня, про которого Каори сразу подумала, что ему надо идти на главную роль в мистическую мелодраму – будет обеспечена толпа поклонниц. Поскольку парня небеса не обидели ни фигурой, ни умением её демонстрировать – ходил он полурасстегнувшись и при этом картинно запахиваясь в плащ. А если к этому добавить породистое лицо с печатью благородных страданий, печальный взгляд глубоко-синих глаз, рассчитанно-небрежную причёску из длинных тёмно-рыжих прядей – романтики сказали бы «цвета красного дерева»… Это Каори знала цену таким страдальцам и то, что в жизни путь от них – только на стенку и под потолок. Впрочем, возможно, Робину Безземельному и в самом деле было из-за чего страдать…  
Хотя здесь и сейчас ему не дали встать в пафосную позу – хоть специально встать, хоть просто механически. Откуда-то вывернулась нянявка и полезла знакомиться.  
– Ой, – взгляд принца потеплел, – какое существо! Ты чем-то на мою сестру похожа, малышка.  
– У неё тоже круглые уши? – здесь Саруко уже отвыкла скрывать свою истинную сущность.  
– Уши у неё нормальные! Зато такая же круглая мордочка, а ещё у неё рыжий хвостик.  
– Вы что, не родные? – бесцеремонно влезла Каори.  
– Сводные, – кивнул принц. – Она дочь моей мачехи, существо с тёмной родословной… но всё равно моя любимая маленькая сестрёнка!  
– Больше она никому не нужна, – тихо вздохнула Дамаянти, – даже матери. Если только мне…  
– А большая она? – спросила нянявка.  
– Ей уже двенадцать.  
– Всё равно, пусть придёт, поиграет со мной! Я никогда не видела кого-то, даже капельку похожего на меня!  
– Она сюда не придёт, – принц Робин сразу помрачнел и замкнулся. – Хватит с неё.  
– Мы вроде не жалуемся… – начала Каори, снова ощущая тревогу за Саруко.  
– А мы больше не хотим, – отрубил принц. – Вы объяснитесь, леди, зачем позвали меня в это богопротивное место, Дамаянти так толком ничего и не сказала…  
– Поговорить хочу. Наедине. Саруко, поиграй с тётей, я надеюсь, ты её не достанешь. А мы пройдёмся до зимнего сада.  
* * *  
– Ну и как вам, высочество – хотелось бы жениться на такой принцессе, которая курит, ехидничает и больше всего любит оформлять отчёты по экспериментам, и чтобы при этом никто не трогал?  
– Ммм… Я, конечно, вами восхищаюсь… высочество…  
– Скажи лучше – «офигеваю в хорошем смысле». А жена тебе нужна, вестимо, добрая, понимающая и чтобы ты у неё был один свет в окошке. И такой человек рядом с тобой есть.  
– А кто нужен тебе?  
– Не переводи стрелки. Никто, мне хватило. Для вашего мира это, скорее всего, дико, но я не выживаю в ситуации, когда надо мной пытаются взять верх. Мне не нужна опора, и нянчиться я умею только если вон с нянявкой. Она мелкая и нафиг её не пошлёшь.  
– Кстати, Каори, твоей питомице здесь может грозить нешуточная опасность. Мою сестру чуть было не засунули в колбу и… И с лекарствами, что здесь дают, тоже поосторожнее. А то вдруг вырежешь после них целую деревню и ничего потом не вспомнишь…  
– А зачем ты сам-то их пьёшь?  
– Кто тебе сказал, что я их пью? Одного раза хватило. Больше Дамаянти не позволяет, и данные мы подтасовываем. Ты не скажешь доктору?  
– А доктору, по-моему, плевать, ему главное деньги и чтобы было не скучно. Но нет, не скажу, я с начальством вообще не люблю быть на короткой ноге.  
– Ладно, я пошёл, пока доктор не засёк. Знаешь, я бы тебе не доверился, если бы по тебе не было видно, что ты из королевской семьи Эсклианы…  
– Хм. Ну раз так – скажу тебе, что наш брак не выход, что тебе надо сделать ещё пару шагов навстречу свободной воле, осчастливить Дамаянти и на пару травануть вашу мерзкую королеву…

 **Глава восьмая**  
Не спалось. Было Каори о чём подумать и что осмыслить, не получалось просто отмахнуться от тревожащих сведений. Если Саруко и впрямь грозит опасность – то беглая принцесса не оставит её здесь и на минуту. И сама, понятное дело, не останется.  
В конце концов Каори поднялась с постели. Хотела выйти на балкон перекурить и по возможности успокоиться – но вместо этого тихонько прокралась в лабораторию. Подсвечивая себе зажигалкой, склонилась над стопками отчётов. Знакомые слова сейчас казались зловещими: частота сокращения сердца… содержание сахара в крови… патологий нет, отклонений нет… К ТРАНСМУТАЦИИ ГОТОВА!  
Это было нацарапано красными чернилами, ужасным докторским почерком, уже поперёк её, Каори, заключений.  
В глазах даже потемнело от ярости. Чёрт, так и знала, ведь с самого начала знала же!  
Девушка бегом вернулась в свою комнату, покидала в сумку что попало – в том числе прихваченную со злости пачку докторских сигарет, он, сволочь, хорошие курил! – подхватила на руки сонно ворчащую нянявку и рванула на улицу.  
Вокруг было очень тихо, темно… и, наверно, холодно, но этого Каори не замечала. Как тогда, в день первой встречи с Саруко, неслась не разбирая дороги, пока совсем не обессилела и не рухнула под какими-то кустами.  
– Каори, что случилось? – сонно бормотала нянявка. – Хватит меня трясти! От кого мы удирали?  
– Не знаю… – отдышивалась принцесса. – Не гонится никто – и хорошо. Но у нас теперь снова нет дома и работы. И не буду тебя обнадёживать, мелкая – я совсем не знаю, что нас ждёт. Но если бы мы остались там – тебя растворили бы в кислоте, или превратили бы в чудовище, или что-то в этом роде.  
– Брр! Тогда правда уж лучше скитаться…  
– И никому не верить, – Каори попыталась подняться с земли и тут же со стоном схватилась за поясницу. – Чёрт, больно! И ногу потянула, кажется…  
Саруко потянулась хоть погладить, пожалеть приёмную маму… но нянявку опередили.  
Чья-то рука легла на плечо Каори, поддержала…  
– Проблемы, подруга?  
Голос был женский, звонкий, жизнерадостный, а фигура в темноте вырисовывалась похожая не то на очень бедного рыцаря, не то на разбойника.  
– А ты ещё кто?  
– Гертруда. Могучее Копьё, что характерно. И главный собиратель ненормальных со всего пограничья. Пошли быстро, я понесу мелкую.  
– А что ты с нами сделаешь?  
– Дам перекантоваться, а там видно будет. Пошли-пошли, это хреновое место, мне уже доводилось подбирать беглых из той лабо… ратории, – непонятная Гертруда обняла Каори за талию, а другой рукой подхватила Саруко. Та так удивилась, что даже не протестовала.  
* * *  
Понемножку рассветало, и беглая принцесса смогла разглядеть новую знакомую. Гертруда была яркой девицей спортивного телосложения, носила почти мужскую одежду, улыбалась немножко больше, чем было бы искренне, вряд ли успевала сильно за собой следить… но Каори, обычно тоже достаточно к этому делу равнодушная, не смогла её не спросить:  
– А чем ты красишь волосы? В такой отменный, густой вишнёвый цвет?  
– Вот веришь ли, родилась с такими, – Гертруда на секунду будто бы помрачнела – и тут же затараторила без умолку: – Повезло, что родные никогда не издевались, хоть и предлагали перекраситься. Но да, я так и думала, что я другой крови…  
Из дальнейшего рассказа выяснилось: сколько себя помнила, Гертруда жила в знатной и благородной семье. И был у неё старший брат, которого она обожала, бегала за ним хвостиком, просила, чтобы учил драться и ездить верхом… Но девочке ещё и десяти лет не исполнилось, когда Гюнтер исчез. Говорили – ушёл в армию, говорили – без вести пропал…  
И Гертруде становилось всё тоскливее жить. Она не хотела вести себя как девочка и вышивать гладью. Она не хотела слышать шёпот за спиной о том, что её подобрали в корзинке у ворот, что она непонятно кто и не просто низкого происхождения, а ещё и имеет отношение к существам, которых все боятся, к духам природы… И замуж Гертруда тоже не хотела, даже если бы для этого не пришлось красить волосы. Бесило абсолютно всё окружение – это сейчас ей уже было немножко стыдно перед приёмными родителями, но всё равно возвращаться домой она не собиралась.  
– Пока не найду брата – не вернусь. Уверена, что его следы ведут в Ксузастр… или теряются здесь, в приграничье. А ещё… я ведь уже добрых пять лет командую «разбойным эскадроном»! Ко мне сюда тянутся более чем странные существа… зато вместе мы сила! И это все признают! Скоро сама увидишь! – Гертруда по-мужски хлопнула Каори по плечу, и та даже не возмутилась, а улыбнулась.  
И, пока они шли до места, беглая принцесса, в свою очередь, выложила новой знакомой большую часть своей истории.  
– Главное, знаешь, что всего обиднее? Такую работу потеряла! Интересно, чистенько, начальник хоть и язва та ещё, но не идиот и под юбку не лезет… а вон оно как всё повернулось. А ещё, гад, сигаретами угощал, хорошими, из моего мира…  
– Держи, – Гертруда порылась в карманах. – Чистая контрабанда, только у нас!..

 **Глава девятая**  
Расположение «разбойного эскадрона» впечатляло. Как будто крепость покинули много лет назад, а потом лишь кое-как обжили один из углов. Матрасы на полу вповалку, как попало составленные длинные столы, скрытый в полумраке таинственный ангар да несколько отдельных вычищенных комнатушек.  
– Одна твоя будет, – радушно сказала Гертруда новой знакомой. – Ты предпочитаешь одна или с соседкой?  
– Лучше бы одной, у меня и так малявка. А что, в расположении есть ещё девушки, кроме тебя?  
– Одна. И очень тихая. Когда не в бою, – загадочно уточнила Гертруда. – А ещё у нас даже боевой робот есть. Только весь поломанный, он нам случайно достался, вернее – как трофей, и эта подруга уже несколько лет бьётся, пытаясь починить. Жалко, что не выходит, я бы подралась на таком!  
– А тебя учили? Я бы максимум влезла внутрь и поразбирала немножко, или хоть понажимала бы на кнопки.  
– Тогда ты точно подружишься с нашей Линнеа. А меня… учили, но в теории. В Эсклиане же их, считай, и нету, роботов-то. В Ксузастре вот много, и, сказывали мне, в тех застенках науки, откуда вы с мелкой драпанули, тоже есть. Ты об этом что-нибудь знаешь?  
– Нет. Не мой профиль, не успела во всё нос сунуть, а начальник не счёл нужным посвящать.  
– Ясно всё с тобой. Ну, пошли знакомиться с отрядом!  
…Народ выстроился в нестройную линию у входа в крепость, и Каори показалось, будто попала в фильм про благородных разбойников или весёлых пиратов. Ребята были потрёпанные, молодые и не очень, один другого колоритнее, и чувствовалось, что любили свою безбашенную командиршу.  
– Ну что, орлы, – весело гаркнула Гертруда, – происшествий без меня не было?  
– Были, но все вышли! – в тон ей откликнулись из строя. – И монстров, и нарушителей мы прогнали!  
– В количестве полутора штук, – насмешливо уточнил кто-то. – Тебя же совсем недолго не было.  
– Однако же смотрите, кого я вам привела. Это Каори, мы с ней чем-то похожи, она тоже сбежала от протокольной тоски. Пока не умеет драться, как я, и чинить технику, как Линнеа, но скоро всему научится и слегка привнесёт порядок в нашу жизнь. Хотя бы потому, что будет фыркать от нашего свинюшника. А вот это мелкое сонное существо у меня на руках – это, типа, её детёныш. Саруко. Она нянявка, но вы этого не слышали. Мы их будем прятать, мы же всех прячем, ага, парни? А вот если я увижу, что кто-то из вас пристаёт к Каори – оторву голову. Пусть сама выбирает. А ты, Хейке, вообще иди в болото. Ты не мужчина, ты священник.  
Каори уже было собралась ткнуть разболтавшуюся Гертруду локтем в бок – но тут отвлеклась, проследила её взгляд. И увидела в конце строя молоденького мальчика в длинной сутане. Его бледное лицо заливалось румянцем, и он не сводил с Каори восхищённого взгляда тёмно-голубых глаз.  
Принцесса улыбнулась ему, умилилась и развеселилась. Но как парня и кавалера этого прозрачного блондинчика она и в самом деле не восприняла, и даже не из-за облачения.  
Гертруда потом насплетничала Каори, что юного отца Хейке лишили сана за попытки заниматься некромантией. По этому поводу он до сих пор переживал – как же, я ведь хотел сделать людей счастливыми, вернуть им их близких! – и очень рад был, что хотя бы в «разбойном эскадроне» его всё ещё считали духовным лицом… Но, видать, мирская жизнь его смущала, и нешуточно.  
А пока Гертруда спросила у своих «орлов»:  
– Где Линнеа-то?  
– В ангаре, вестимо.  
– А, спит, наверно. Ну что, подруга, вам с нянявкой, значит, отдельную комнату? Давай уложим мелкую, и я тебе покажу этот кадр…  
…В ангаре было почти темно, только под потолком моргала лампочка-полоска, слабо заряженная светом снаружи. И в этом полумраке возвышалось что-то металлическое, полуразобранное, жутковатое. А у подножия механизма, на матрасе, приобняв вместо подушки железную ногу, спала очаровательная тоненькая девушка, одетая в форму, похожую на камуфляжную. Длинные тёмные волосы укрывали её будто плащом, точёные руки были перевиты словно бы лианами, тёмно-зелёными нитями с узкими и длинными листиками. И такой же узор бежал у неё по щеке, сливаясь с тенью от ресниц. Где-то веточки выглядели точно рисунок на коже, а где-то – словно настоящие растения, и переходы были незаметны, как будто прямо из кожи ветки и произрастали. Вся девушка казалась игрой света и теней в листве… но ведь лежала-то она под крышей. И смотрела сны, видимо, о чём-то важном для неё и дарящем покой.  
Каори в восхищении опустилась на колени. И выдохнула:  
– Если бы я была парнем… я бы её поцеловала.  
– Уверена? – весело удивилась Гертруда. – Она не человек, она полынница. Порождение леса. Наши парни и заговаривать-то с ней боятся, Хейке по первам даже молитвы бормотал.  
– Так то ваши… на болоте! – засмеялась в ответ Каори.  
– Впрочем, да, чего я хочу от человека, бегающего по всей стране с нянявкой… Неан, открой глазки, я тебя познакомлю с ещё одной личностью, сбежавшей оттуда!  
– Ну зачем ты… – Линнеа потянулась, и даже при том неверном свете, что властвовал здесь, стало видно: глаза у неё зеленее зелёного мха…

 **Глава десятая**  
Девичник как-то не клеился. Линнеа лежала на матрасе, уткнувшись в толстый потрёпанный справочник, и даже пальцем водила по строчкам, чтобы ничего не пропустить. Для человека, в жизни не делавшего маникюр и часами ковырявшегося в моторах, у неё были подозрительно длинные и аккуратные ноготки. Впрочем, она ведь не была человеком – и, возможно, именно поэтому Каори так внимательно её разглядывала.  
Гертруда разливала по стаканам домашнее вино, мерцавшее рубиновым блеском и завлекательно благоухавшее ягодами, и понемножку тормошила обеих девчонок:  
– Ну ладно ты, Неан, у тебя от спирта листочки в трубочку сворачиваются, но ты-то пей давай, принцесса, малина же!  
Каори пробовала – вкусно, сладко, сразу лёгкий шум в голове…  
– Сами делаем, – хвасталась Гертруда, – я и отец Хейке. Остальные тут не понимают таких нежностей. Даже жалко, что он не хочет вписываться в компанию лесных и стрёмных нас.  
– Наоборот, хорошо, – наморщила нос Линнеа. – Мы совсем не жаждем, чтобы нас любили. Тем более те, кому положено по штату, а им это поперёк горла.  
– Ну тоже правильно, – вздохнула Гертруда. – Но я бы относила это ко всему «разбойному эскадрону»…  
– А мне малинки? – в комнату вползла нянявка, до того игравшая под окнами, на виду. На некоторые слова она реагировала не всегда сразу, но непременно.  
– Ягод сама себе нарвёшь, – добродушно отмахнулась Каори. – У нас только вино.  
– Хочешь, лизни, – предложила Гертруда.  
– Ну ты что, – возмутилась принцесса, но Саруко уже попробовала на язык жидкость в стакане командирши.  
– Фу, жжётся! А так сладко пахнет… – девчонка обиженно фыркнула и убежала обратно на улицу.  
Линнеа проводила её долгим взглядом:  
– Вовремя ты, белая принцесса, утащила оттуда детёныша!  
– Её бы там убили, могу не сомневаться?  
– Да, стала бы материалом для какой-нибудь дряни. Я-то ушла не из-за себя. Я помогла бежать сестре принца соседского, она тогда была вот такая же… чуть больше.  
– А ты сама?  
– Семнадцать было. А ведь с детства в той лаборатории. Когда-то доктор Кроу сказал, что только у него полынница может чувствовать себя человеком.  
– Ты всё-таки выпила, – улыбнулась Гертруда. И приобняла обеих за плечи.  
– Чуть-чуть. Не люблю вспоминать, но… сегодня само лезет.  
– А тебя он изучал? – Каори округлила глаза, как-то больше переживая, чем проявляя сочувствие.  
– Изучал. Но решил не пускать в дело, только веточки отдельные обрывал. Говорил – наблюдать за мной интереснее. За пробуждением, понимаешь, интеллекта в таком странном создании… А потом и вовсе решил сделать своим ассистентом. Чёрт, интересно было…  
– Я тебя понимаю… Неан, – Каори вздохнула.  
– Всего ты не понимаешь, белая принцесса. Мне было плевать на людей. И на то, сколько народу погибло из-за экспериментов с моим участием. Тем более я этих людей никогда в глаза не видела, и наверняка они все не любили полынников.  
– Мы любим полынников, – полупьяно шептала Гертруда, – мы всех любим!.. Ты со мной почти с самого начала, Неан, ты хорошая…  
– А полынников много? – поинтересовалась Каори, почти заваливаясь на плечо командирше, чтобы оказаться поближе к Линнеа.  
– Очень мало. Люди рубят леса, а сами рассказывают друг другу, что мы обвиваем их ветвями и пьём кровь. Наша семья была одной из последних, от неё осталась только я. Знаете, девчонки, может, нас боятся и не зря. Ничего в нас нет ни милого, ни доброго, и нечего к нам лезть!  
– Ну правильно, – Гертруда её отпустила, помогла снова улечься. – Ни к кому лезть не надо. Но ты же спасла ту девочку, прямо из колбы вытащила, ведь так? Когда я тебя нашла – у тебя все руки были обожжены и изрезаны… И, право слово, стоит быть полынницей только потому, что через пару месяцев на тебе и следов не осталось! Всё у тебя ещё будет, подруга, молодец, что даже ещё не целованная, не то что я… – глаза её потихоньку закрывались, и она заваливалась рядом с Линнеа, хоть и на другой матрас. – Я же даже с Хейке как-то по пьяни…  
– Эх ты, – Каори тоже клонило в сон. – Жила-была девушка Робин Гуд – у богатых брала, а бедным давала…  
Обе только тихонько смеялись, задрёмывая, и принцесса даже не беспокоилась о бегающей где-то там нянявке – вино затуманило сознание дымкой беззаботности.  
И никто не знал, о чём думала грустная и почти трезвая Линнеа. И почему она вдруг встрепенулась, поднялась и неслышно выскользнула на улицу.

 **Глава одиннадцатая**  
Полынница бесшумно скользила в надвигавшихся сумерках, пробираясь в направлении шорохов – таких же призрачных, доступных только слуху детей леса. Ага, так и есть, не показалось!  
Малышка Саруко разговаривала с другой девочкой, постарше чуть не вдвое, похожей на котёнка-переростка, только без острых ушек, зато с рыженьким хвостиком, задорно торчавшим из дырки в художественно порезанных штанах. Хвост подёргивался, девчонка хихикала и трясла такими же рыжими кудряшками. А нянявка примеривалась, как бы прыгнуть и этот самый хвостик поймать.  
Линнеа подкралась к девчонкам и положила старшей руку на плечо.  
– Ой! – взвизгнула та и обернулась. И тут же завопила ещё громче: – Мя, мя, кого я вижу, Неан пришла, сто лет не виделись!  
– А кто виноват? Могла бы и раньше прийти, вы с братом, в общем-то, в курсе, что я выжила. Привет, Айви, как ты выросла и окрепла… или как там говорят воспитанные существа?  
– Не знаю, я по-прежнему невоспитанная. Ну да, я тогда удрала, как ты мне велела, и сказала брату, чтобы мы вернулись за тобой полумёртвой, мы пришли – а тебя уже кто-то спёр…  
– Не поверю, что не шли по следу и не вынюхивали. Почему только сейчас появилась, скажешь?  
– Со мной поиграть пришла, – влезла надувшаяся Саруко. Опять эти взрослые со своими скучными разговорами! – Я же когда-то хотела с ней познакомиться – вот и…  
– Кто вам сказал, что здесь нянявка? – Линнеа вцепилась взглядом в хвостатенькую принцессу. – Кто вас прислал?  
– Братик мой, вестимо! – Айви засветилась от гордости. – Сказал искать в другой стороне от того страшного места.  
– Как мило, – полынница нахмурилась. – А что он ещё сказал?  
– Позвать Саруко в гости. С тобой, конечно, – быстро добавила рыжая, – можно и с её приёмной мамой, как её там.  
– В последних двух пунктах сильно сомневаюсь. По-моему, вы собирались удрать вдвоём в лес. И хорошо, если только это.  
– Неан, ты зануда! – заныла Айви, а нянявка присоединилась к её обиженному хныканью.  
– А ты бестолковый хвостатый детёныш, всегда такая была. Кому-то очень надо выманить отсюда Саруко, и он использует тебя.  
– Не думаешь же ты, что брат…  
– Не знаю. Если быть честной – я с ним незнакома. И… он ничего тогда не делал, чтобы тебя спасти.  
– Неан!  
– Неан, ты неправа, – по-взрослому сказала нянявка. – Я видела принца Робина. Он хороший. И правда-правда переживает за Айви.  
– Может быть. Просто я всем всегда говорю: я НЕ милая. И веду себя соответственно. В общем, так, детёныши: или мы сейчас все втроём идём в гости к командирше, или Айви удирает в сторону границы. С такой скоростью, как будто к хвосту привязали консервную банку.  
– В гости? А силой померяться можно будет? – хвостатая возбуждённо подпрыгнула. – Сейчас, охрану кликну – и пошли, спасибо!  
…Охрана принцессы Ксузастра состояла из одного хмурого парня лет тридцати, с лицом породистым и сосредоточенным. Он выступил из-за кустов, огляделся и молча погладил рукоять меча.  
Линнеа очень внимательно его разглядывала – с полминуты, не больше. А потом спросила:  
– Молодой человек, а вас случайно не Гюнтером зовут?  
– А вы откуда знаете? – телохранитель даже слегка опешил.  
– Знаю. Если я вам скажу, что нашу командиршу зовут Гертрудой – вам это ничего не напомнит?

 **Глава двенадцатая**  
Есть ещё более неприятный способ проснуться, чем когда тебя обливают холодной водой. Лишь только шеи Гертруды коснулось острое лезвие – командир «разбойного эскадрона» мигом протрезвела и открыла глаза. И отпрыгнула, не получив даже царапины.  
– Ты ещё что за хрен с горы? – поинтересовалась она у неизвестного мечника, выхватывая из-под подушки собственный клинок.  
– Порученец принца Робина, – парень занял оборонительную позицию.  
А остальные устроились, прямо как в зрительном зале: мило хихикающая в ладошку Линнеа, нахальная нянявка и ещё какая-то непонятная хвостатая мелочь. Гертруда пока ещё не понимала, что происходит, на автомате у неё получалось только ругаться и драться.  
– Чего надо?  
– Поговорить.  
– Меч опусти.  
– Я жду, пока ты сама…  
Противники поочерёдно теснили один другого, и если телохранитель был сильнее, то Гертруда – явно увёртливее и к тому же под покровительством той силы, что любит дураков, пьяниц и прочих упавших с дуба. Пока исход поединка не предсказал бы никто. Только вот в тесной комнатушке было неудобно, так что вскоре противники переместились на открытый воздух.  
– Я тебе… сейчас так вмажу, что своих не узнаешь! – злилась Гертруда, из-за этого, понятное дело, пропуская удар.  
– Кого надо – я уже узнал, чего и тебе желаю, – неизвестный как-то ловко провернул меч в её руке и выбил оружие. – Тебе никогда не удавался этот приём… сестрёнка.  
Командирша уставилась на него ошалелыми тёмно-вишнёвыми глазами:  
– В самом деле ты… А ведь если бы не шрамы на ухе – пожалуй что и не узнала бы. Ты такой стал… очень загорел и как будто застыл.  
– А я бы и вовсе не узнал, если бы твоя подруга не сказала, что ты здесь. Я ведь пришёл-то потому что охранял принцессу Айви.  
– Так, – Гертруда наскакивала на него, сверкая глазами, – а какого… ты забыл в Ксузастре? Ты это серьёзно – что служишь у Робина?  
– Более чем. Я попал в плен…  
– Надо было покончить с собой.  
– Я был изранен, принц Робин вытащил меня с того света. И не забывай: Робин – это не нынешний Ксузастр. Война и агрессия – это его мачеха. Идём со мной, Гертруда, мы ещё повоюем вместе за славное соседнее государство и за дружбу народов!  
– А мне как-то и здесь хорошо. Я ребят не брошу, а девчат тем более. А ты… а ещё брат называется, столько лет объявиться не мог, да и пришёл сейчас не ко мне, а по каким-то тёмным делам!  
– Я воевал на юге, долго, отчаянно, вот только вернулся – и мне поручение… И я подумать не мог, что моя сестричка дойдёт до жизни такой…  
– А кто виноват-то, кто меня воспитывал – ты! Поменьше надо из дому убегать, чтобы не подавать дурной пример!  
– Ну ты же девочка!  
– Если ты скажешь, что ещё и барышня и должна соответствовать – точно разрублю пополам. Зачем вы сюда припёрлись?  
– Хотели позаимствовать у нас нянявку, – тоном отличницы, выручающей двоечника на уроке, сообщила Линнеа.  
Тут из комнаты выглянула донельзя растрёпанная и заспанная Каори, совсем не похожая на принцессу. Она, конечно, выпила, но голоса снаружи разбудили бы и мёртвого.  
– Кто тут хотел спереть нянявку? – грозно осведомилась блондинка.  
– По-моему, твой несостоявшийся жених, – так же мило подсказала полынница.  
– Бестолочь! – рассердилась Каори. – Неужели он всё-таки тяпнул что-то из докторского арсенала? Сам-то по себе он не дурак и вряд ли забыл бы так просто, о чём мы с ним говорили…  
– Да, братик в последнее время сам не свой, – вздохнула рыжая принцесса.  
– А ты кто?  
– Я Айви с хорошеньким хвостиком, гроза медведей и сестра Робина Безземельного, который скоро станет королём! А это вот Гюнтер, мой телохранитель и, кажется, тоже чей-то брат.  
Означенный Гюнтер и Гертруда всё ещё о чём-то яростно спорили.  
– Дожили, – Каори закатила глаза. – Шастают сюда из соседней державы, как к себе домой! Мы вас не звали, часовые вас почему-то не задержали…  
– Просто не успели увидеть, – пояснила Линнеа. – Я их засекла раньше.  
– Мы ещё вернёмся! – заявила Айви. – Я так точно приду в гости!  
– Я тоже ещё вернусь, – Гюнтер отошёл от сестры. – Думай пока, идёшь ли со мной…  
* * *  
– А как ты его вычислила, Неан? – спросила Гертруда, провожая взглядом гостей из Ксузастра. – Мы же с ним на самом деле не кровная родня и непохожи…  
– У него разорванное ухо, да, а ещё ты мне столько рассказывала о том, какой он весь из себя сильный, красивый и с мечом, что я сразу узнала, – Линнеа подмигнула и продолжала уже серьёзнее: – Даже с поправкой на то, что его явно пытались генетически усовершенствовать – я-то знаю, как это работает! А тем более, несмотря ни на что, вы похоже пахнете, одной стаей, думаю, нянявка подтвердит. И похоже двигаетесь, видать, ты подражаешь с малых лет.  
– Ох, понятно… Девчонки, как же мне всё это не нравится! Я столько мечтала о встрече, а теперь выясняется, что Гюнтер чуть ли не предатель…  
– Не хнычь, – Каори даже по плечу её хлопнула, как обычно делала сама Гертруда. – Нам бы доискаться, кто стоит за всем этим, с принцем опять же поговорить, тогда мы бы все объединились и… Знаешь, твой братец сам не ждал, что тебя встретит, и теперь начнёт мыслить по-другому.  
– Хорошо бы, кабы так. Налейте мне ещё… и как хорошо, что меня ребята не видят. А подруги – они на то и подруги…

 **Глава тринадцатая**  
Хейке стоял в карауле на общих основаниях. Очень хотелось спать, но оставалось ещё дотянуть до рассвета и встретить солнце искренней молитвой. Это стоило делать и для отряда, и для самого себя – давно пора было успокоиться и постараться вернуть тот чистый восторг, что жил в душе когда-то. Потому что сейчас остались одни сомнения да искушения, малиновое вино, Гертруда, которая зачем-то толкнула его на нарушение обета, на прощание с целомудрием, а потом раз навсегда объявила, что больше это не повторится – наверно, к лучшему! Нечеловеческие существа вокруг… да Каори, которая не обращала на него внимания. Настоящая, ангельски красивая принцесса предпочитала общество грубых, нелепых созданий – хотя да, они были добрыми, и без них пропали бы и Каори, и сам Хейке. Но её высочество вела себя как разбойница. Когда только появилась здесь – носила хоть и помятую, но чудесную юбку в клеточку и красивую блузку, а теперь бегает в подобии здешней формы, в пятнистых лохмотьях, в подвёрнутых штанах! И причёсывается, просто запустив пятерню в волосы и потом кое-как приглаживая свою длинную чёлку…  
…А ведь если бы он, Хейке, наконец перестал считать себя духовным лицом – он стал бы рыцарем прекрасной принцессы! Может, хотя бы нарвать цветов да бросить букет ей в окошко?  
Так, всё, хватит об этом думать. Солнце уже поднимается… только как-то медленно, неубедительно, тучи, что ли, его закрывают? Нет, кое-что похуже. Кажется, из-за границы, если не из самого ада, пришло механическое чудовище!  
Хейке побежал поднимать товарищей по тревоге, а машина уже топала по чужой земле и нагло, бесцельно и злобно швырялась огнём. Даже не огнём, а какими-то красными бусинами, в которых светилась зажигательная смесь.  
– Сейчас мы поиграем! – гремел усиленный динамиками полудетский, полубезумный голос. – Как же будет весело!  
Ох, до чего злились Гертруда и Линнеа, что их собственный робот не работает! Командирша быстро скликала всех, требовала палить из пушек и поднимать в воздух летучий корабль. Полынница оказалась за штурвалом, но по лицу было видно: её бы воля – пустилась бы врукопашную, задушила бы побегами-лианами, разорвала бы на части!  
Каори пришлось отсиживаться в крепости. Нет, не трусила она, но сделать-то тоже ничего не могла. А главное, надо было охранять нянявку – враг уже заявил, что пришёл за ней. А не получит – всё сожжёт! Принцесса обнимала Саруко – и вот за неё боялась до смерти. Только бы вынести её, если что, из горящего здания!  
Хотя пока пылал только лес. Линнеа направила было летающую машину начерпать воды из реки, залить огонь… но по ходу до неё дошло: сначала можно облить и робота, потом уже тушить родные просторы.  
Раскалённый металл зашипел, несколько шаров полопалось, не успев отлететь от своего источника. Машина утратила часть подвижности, лишилась одной руки – но всё ещё шла вперёд. А сумасшедший голос орал:  
– Меня так просто не возьмёшь! Я – Ас! Лучший пилот Ксузастра!  
– Бестолочь ты, – выругалась Гертруда, выцеливая вражескую машину пушкой.  
Линнеа уже гнала корабль за следующей бочкой с водой. Но исход схватки решило не это. И не обстрел робота «орлами», которые вообще основательно мазали.  
Когда огромное металлическое нечто уже подходило к крепости, вдруг в его развороченное нутро вонзилась жалящая оса… и вот после этого робот остановился. А в следующую минуту рухнул на землю.  
Впоследствии Каори так и не смогла объяснить, как ей удалось безошибочно попасть в жизненно важный центр боевой машины. За пистолет принцесса схватилась рефлекторно, перебравшись с нянявкой в арсенал – а дальше словно подсказал кто… Хотя она ведь и стреляла не так уж хорошо – очень давно, в своём мире тир да здесь учебные стрельбы, ну получалось вроде, но чтобы вот так…  
Робот не загорелся, и Линнеа, покончив с лесным пожаром, явно этому обрадовалась – запчасти же и вообще… Правда, извлекать пилота не помогала:  
– Боюсь придушить, а это неправильно.  
Так называемого Аса вытащили Гертруда с Каори. Парень ещё дышал – да нет, даже помирать не собирался, уже ясно было, и раны, похоже, были в большинстве своём поверхностные.  
– Вылечить и допросить, – распорядилась командирша, уверенно разрывая на пленнике длинные белые одежды. И вдруг ошарашенно замерла: – Девчонка! Ещё не хватало…

 **Глава четырнадцатая**  
На несколько дней, а может, и недель Линнеа умерла для мира. Она заперлась в ангаре и пыталась из двух поломанных роботов собрать одного работающего. Кажется, даже небезуспешно.  
– Что она там, бедненькая, ест? – волновалась нянявка, а Каори к ней присоединялась.  
– Там у неё вроде были сухарики и консервы… – задумалась Гертруда, – а вообще хорошо быть полынницей, она свои веточки может и в землю воткнуть, и на солнышко высунуть… Я к ней совалась с едой, но не очень успешно, надо что-нибудь на подоконник поставить.  
От всех других обязанностей Линнеа, естественно, была освобождена. В частности, от врачебной помощи пленнику, оказавшемуся пленницей – хотя все признавали, что лечить полынница умеет как никто в отряде. Но нельзя же допускать к пациенту, даже если он вражеский боец, лекаря, перемазанного машинным маслом и дрожащего от злости и личной неприязни!  
Тем более что существо, именовавшее себя Асом, поправлялось довольно быстро. Даже удивительно быстро – Гертруда, кажется, впервые видела такую скорость заживления ран у человека, а не представителя других рас. Но душевное состояние пленницы оставляло желать лучшего. Она не приходила в себя и несла невообразимый бред.  
– Тут уже не доктор нужен, а священник, – высказалась Гертруда и выразительно поглядела на Хейке.  
– Неужели отходит? – всполошился тот.  
– Надеюсь, нет, телом она здоровее нас с тобой. А вот душа где-то витает, а ты же у нас чудотворец – может, и сделаешь что…  
– Где уж мне. Но побыть возле неё и помолиться – сочту своим долгом.  
* * *  
У пленницы были недлинные белокурые волосы, гораздо более гладкие, чем у Каори, и другого, скорее платинового, чем золотого, оттенка, падающие каскадом на лицо. Цвета глаз Хейке не знал и знать не очень-то хотел. Сейчас, пока неизвестная девушка лежала, отвернувшись к стене, можно было воображать, что находишься наедине с принцессой. И обмирать от мысли, что она так и лежит под тонким одеялом обнажённая – худенькая, тоненькая, бледная. Одевать боялись, пока не закрылись раны… И чем думала Гертруда, пуская его сюда? Или, наоборот, считает его по-прежнему просветлённым?  
Пытаясь выкинуть из головы глупости, Хейке читал молитвы о здравии. Но не мог краем глаза не заметить движения пленницы. Её как будто бы выгибало, словно жгло изнутри. Неужели же её безумие вызвано демоном? И ему, отцу Хейке, сейчас придётся вспоминать все способы, освящённые церковной традицией и собственные, экспериментальные, дабы сделать хоть что-то?  
– Не хочу вспоминать, – шептала девушка, – не могу и не буду… Я Ас, я пилот, я бог войны… Я не хочу помнить эту девчонку, которую видел в зеркале! Пустите меня, я всех поубиваю! Это же так весело!  
– Тише, тише, – Хейке, словно подсказал кто, взял её за руку. А другой стёр ей пот со лба. – Сейчас я попробую тебе помочь.  
– Отойди! – но голова её бессильно запрокидывалась, а пальцы едва ли не против воли сжимали прохладную ладонь священника.  
Хейке был уверен, что здесь стоит не только молиться, но и поговорить по душам.  
– Успокойся и вспомни, дочь моя… – ага, может, она его и старше. Но надо срочно поверить в себя! – Кто и что с тобой сделал?  
– Не хочу, не могу, больно! Йенни, Йенни…  
– Йенни – это кто?  
– Девочка. Маленькая, никому не нужная… Я хочу её забыть, я хочу разбить зеркало!  
– Не смотри в зеркало, смотри на меня. Меня тоже бросили маленького на улице. Но подобрал добрый человек, и я стараюсь…  
– А меня подобрали странные люди, делали уколы… больно, больно… Потом стало хорошо. Верните меня туда, где хорошо!  
– Не стоит, дочь моя, да и не получится. Тебе больше не позволят убивать людей. Тебе надо привыкнуть… Йеннифер. Осознай себя!  
– Не хочу! – она металась по постели, мотала головой… Но вдруг привстала, почти села, и распахнула глаза – серые, прозрачные… – Я… я правда?..  
Хейке прижал её к себе, заворачивая в одеяло, и горячо зашептал молитву.

 **Глава пятнадцатая**  
– Я это сделала!  
Никто никогда не слышал, чтобы Линнеа так кричала. И все, начиная с нянявки, сразу поняли, в чём дело. А потом и увидели.  
Робот, давно зимовавший в ангаре, выходил наружу, неуверенно пригибаясь и переступая ногами. Под открытым небом выпрямился и помахал рукой. Все сбежались глазеть – и только Хейке, всё так же сидевший около Йеннифер, прикрыл ей глаза ладонью. Боялся, как бы в ней снова не проснулась внушённая сущность…  
Гертруда громко кричала «ура!» и горела желанием сама попробовать. Полынница, правда, предупреждала: машина находится в стадии испытаний, механизмы капризничают, ещё неизвестно, получится ли сейчас контакт с пилотом… Но, как известно, не попробуешь – не узнаешь.  
…В самом деле, получалось не очень-то. Даже не потому, что Гертруда в первый раз попала внутрь настоящего боевого робота. Откуда-то появилось и не хотело исчезать чёткое ощущение: вокруг чужая, враждебная, не принимающая сущность.  
– Ну что ты меня отпихиваешь-то? – ворчала командирша на машину. – Чем я тебе не нравлюсь? Ну всё когда-нибудь бывает в первый раз… Вредная ты какая, давай поворачивай…  
В самый разгар её эскапад часовые доложили: в расположение явились те, кого командир велела пропускать в любое время дня и ночи. Правда, сама Гертруда изнутри робота мало что слышала… и потом была очень недовольна, что любимый названый брат наблюдал все её неуклюжие попытки управлять боевой машиной.  
Сам Гюнтер, впрочем, только добродушно над этим посмеялся. И даже немножко позавидовал: самому-то и пробовать не доводилось, другой профиль…  
– Ну как тут у вас? – интересовалась тем временем хвостатенькая Айви. – Говорят, вы Аса прибили?  
– Уж лучше бы прибили, – уронила Линнеа. – Но, во всяком случае, драться за Ксузастр он больше не сможет.  
– Ну и хорошо, – Гюнтер выпустил названую сестру из объятий и включился в разговор. – Он же псих, ему только бы разрушать, у нас никто его не любит, кроме королевы-мачехи. Она так на него надеялась…  
– А что она теперь может устроить? – спросила Каори. – Они же ещё не оставили идею спереть у нас нянявку? А как там принц?  
– Принц Робин сопротивляется промывке мозгов, мы ему помогаем. Королева рвёт и мечет, даже не знаю, есть ли у неё что в запасе. Сестрёнка, ты всё ещё не надумала перейти под руку его высочества?  
– А зачем? Я бы лучше предложила объединить силы, мы вам отсюда поможем! Вот только с роботом освоимся…  
– Эх, сестрёнка, это не главное. Ну ладно, приходите, вернее, готовьтесь, что мы вас позовём в поход!  
* * *  
В этот вечер Гертруда опять крепко выпила. Переживая из-за не сильно блестящего пилотского дебюта и из-за новой встречи с братом.  
– Ну что ты, – дружелюбно говорила ей Каори, – всё же хорошо! Мы скоро все объединимся… Ну что такое-то, чего ревёшь?  
– Люблю… Сильно-сильно… А, дура такая, не дождалась!  
– Ну не повезло, ну что сделаешь, могло быть хуже – это если бы вы оказались родными по крови, а это ведь не так?  
– Не так, я у него уточняла, он всё помнит…  
– Вот и отлично… А так – ты была маленькая, когда он пропал, ты его воспринимала только как брата, а потом – все мы были молодые и глупые. Мне вот, например, было пятнадцать, я стала встречаться с парнем, чтобы не остаться одна… но быстро поняла, что одной-то лучше. И не потому что он был плохой – просто поспешила, хотела как все, а не срослось. Потом как-то и… в общем-то, не пришлось больше, училась…  
– Ну мне было уже восемнадцать, и я тупо хотела стать взрослой. А потом раз за разом пыталась заполнить пустоту рядом. Даже Хейке вот… будет хорошо, если у него срастётся с нашей пленницей. А так, блин… хочешь, тебя поцелую? – Гертруда с пьяным смехом подсела поближе к Каори.  
– Иди ты! – блондинка тоже засмеялась и отодвинулась. – Всё равно же не поможет. Если у тебя есть один особенный человек – то никто и ничто его не заменит. У меня вот, наверно, и не будет уже… а у вас всё впереди.  
На этом месте задушевную беседу подруг прервали. Опять боевая тревога! Неизвестный робот в лагере, и гораздо более сильный и грозный, чем машина Аса!

 **Глава шестнадцатая**  
Бой в этот раз был кратким и бесславным. Пьяная Гертруда вместо того, чтобы руководить атаками своих «орлов», прыгнула в необкатанного и не проникшегося ею робота, и действия её были настолько бездарны, что даже прилипшая к окошку Йенни громко кричала: «Ну нельзя же так! Дайте, Ас сделает!» Показательно было, что вопрос «кто здесь наши» для неё уже не стоял… Форма отряда на ней висела, болталась, но, стараниями исключительно отца Хейке, Йеннифер уже чувствовала себя частью «разбойного эскадрона». Правда, довольно бесполезной…  
Линнеа, не стесняясь, материлась, корабль под её управлением носился как фурия, стреляли все… но пули и снаряды не попадали в цель, и неумелые удары Гертруды тоже отражались. До полынницы начинало доходить, что этот чёртов робот защищает себя каким-то полем. И как с этим бороться – она пока не понимала.  
Приёмыша своего Каори сразу, при первом же сигнале тревоги, запрятала в самом сердце крепости. Запихала в старый сундук и велела ни в коем случае не высовываться. А сама побежала уже не за пистолетом, а за автоматом – только сегодня её выстрелы были бесполезны, как и любые другие…  
В какой-то момент принцесса слишком сильно высунулась в окошко – и тут же с ужасом почувствовала, что железные пальцы схватили её за шкирку и подняли в воздух. Высоко-высоко, выше шпиля крепости. Оставалось только заверещать, отчаянно, по-девчоночьи…  
– Отдавай нянявку! – голос был искажён усилителями. – Отдавай, а не то…  
Форма на Каори трещала, железные пальцы другой руки робота лезли под задранную куртку, обдавали холодом, девушка вся сжималась, словно в предчувствии операции под местным наркозом. Хотя здесь никакого наркоза ей не светило…  
А остановить это, помочь никто не мог. Даже если бы пропало защитное поле – любой выстрел в робота повредил бы Каори…  
Ей самой оставалось только орать и вырываться – уж лучше грохнуться с высоты и разбиться насмерть, чем… Но её держали крепко, наслаждались её беспомощностью…  
– Что это с ней делают? – тихонько спросила Йенни у Хейке. – Я тоже так хочу!  
Она чувствовала странную дрожь в коленках и истому во всём теле… а молодой священник мучительно краснел, не в силах отвести взгляда от белеющего в полумраке стройного, нежного тела Каори…  
Железные пальцы трогали её повсюду, и это было ужасно. Хуже, чем на приёме у гинеколога. Потому что совсем без всякой осторожности, с целью унизить, помучить… Кричала она не стесняясь, но на единственный волнующий мучителя вопрос так и не ответила.  
Когда её, с совсем, в общем-то, небольшой высоты, сбросили на землю – принцесса чувствовала себя истерзанной. Не физической болью, её ведь даже почти и не поранили – но жить всё равно не хотелось. Она не видела, как с торжествующим хохотом растаяла вдали вражеская машина, не различала лиц склонившихся над ней друзей…  
А сбежались все, кроме Хейке, которого обвила бледными руками Йеннифер, и отпустить он не мог – боялся, что с ней случится припадок. А поцелуи, хоть бы и неумелые, помогали. И только потом Хейке догадался спросить бывшего Аса, знает ли она, что за робот к ним приходил. Йенни, надо сказать, не знала.  
Линнеа ещё чуть позже утверждала, что видела подобную машину в лабораториях доктора Кроу – но это было давно, и тот робот мог бы сойти за отдалённый прообраз этого, грозного и огромного…  
* * *  
Каори в это время уже давно лежала в своей комнате, безучастная, не желающая никого видеть. Она кое-как позволила Гертруде перенести её в комнату – но любые чужие прикосновения вызывали у принцессы тошноту и полное неприятие. Правда, через какое-то время приползла нянявка, подкатилась тёплым клубком под бок – и её Каори не прогнала… И вскоре забылась тяжёлым сном…  
Проснулась она почти перед рассветом – от блаженного ощущения тепла во всём теле, лёгкости… Осознала, что никто её не трогает руками – но касания всё-таки были, едва заметные, словно пёрышками, словно крыльями бабочки…  
Нет. Это были зелёные ветки, бархатистые листочки… и чуть-чуть – длинные тёмные волосы. Это была неповторимая смесь полынного аромата с запахом пороха и машинного масла. И немножечко почему-то земляники… Это было исцеление и ласка, то единственное, что приняла бы сейчас душа Каори и тело её…  
Саруко мирно сопела на соседнем матрасе. А белокурая принцесса лежала, боясь шелохнуться. Может, ей всё-таки это снилось?  
Она так и не подала виду, что не спит. И волшебные касания растаяли, как грёзы, и в комнате остался только запах полыни. Лучшее средство не только от насекомых, но и от нечисти, по верованиям самых разных народов – такие мысли мелькали в затуманенном сознании Каори, когда она погружалась в уже гораздо более спокойный сон…

 **Глава семнадцатая**  
Принц Робин лежал в постели, страдальчески закатив глаза, пытаясь заставить себя встать. Неужели же эта гадина опять что-то ему подлила? После недавнего срыва, когда он в очередной раз поверил в тяготеющее над ним роковое проклятие, которое может снять только королева-мачеха, когда послал собственную сестричку под охраной Гюнтера за той крошечной девчонкой, потом устроил страшный разнос за неудачу, а потом ничего не помнил – после всего этого принц боялся собственной тени, а Дамаянти проверяла буквально всё, что могло его коснуться. Часто находила ловушки, принимала удары на себя, выпила, кажется, не один бокал яда и бочку противоядий и если осталась жива – то только из любви к своему господину.  
За последнее время, после памятных разговоров с эсклианской принцессой, Робин и Дамаянти очень сблизились. Вот и сейчас девушка сидела рядом, положив руку принцу на лоб, тихо-незаметно лаская. Она бы отдала всю свою жизнь, по капле, лишь бы только он выстоял. Он это ценил.  
Тихонько скрипнула дверь. Эти шаги Дамаянти узнала бы из сотен тысяч. По ручке двери поскребли отполированные острые ногти, в щёлку просунулось холёное лицо с кроваво-красными губами.  
– Как ты, сын мой?.. – ласково поинтересовалась королева Кримхильда. Голос её был – будто тупым ножом водили по стеклу. Или прямо по сердцу.  
Она ещё не всунулась настолько, чтобы видеть комнату – а Дамаянти уже скользнула под одеяло к принцу и, не давая ему опомниться, прильнула к его губам.  
– О, – удивилась королева. – У вас тут, оказывается, бурная личная жизнь. Ну что ж, это лучше, чем… – и исчезла, прихлопнув дверь.  
В этот миг чужестранка, рабыня, химик, медик поняла: сегодня она всё же сделает свой ход, выберет момент и способ, какого не ждут – и отравит мачеху Робина. И только ещё через секунду Дамаянти осознала, что принц отвечает ей на поцелуй…  
* * *  
Серебристый робот шёл по горам, по узенькой тропке, а путь указывали двое из-за границы. На плечах у боевой машины сидели Гертруда и Линнеа, на шее устроилась Саруко. За роботом следовал летучий корабль с «орлами», и в их числе были Хейке и Йеннифер. А в кабине пилота сидела Каори.  
Это случилось, в сущности, неожиданно для неё самой. Через отвращение к миру вообще и всему, что состоит из железных деталей, через полынные ночи, горечь поражения и пуще всего – через терзания товарищей… Когда Гюнтер и Айви снова появились в «разбойном эскадроне» – принцесса вышла к народу:  
– Давайте я попробую, если у нас нет пилота.  
– Не спеши, – Линнеа взяла её под руку. – Рискованно это.  
– У нас нет времени, – Каори вся дрожала, то ли от страха, то ли от возбуждения. – Мы слишком долго терпели, нам пора…  
Запах металла, холод, вкус крови на губах… А потом – как будто вернулась домой. Как будто родилась там, внутри, как будто механические руки-ноги – продолжение собственного тела. Откуда, почему, ведь ни отец её, подвижник, ни мать, кроткая Коуран, не имели ни малейшего отношения к технике!  
– До чего вредная машина, – бормотала себе под нос полынница, – видать, я слишком много с ней возилась! В ней слишком много от меня – даже пристрастия тоже мои!  
…И вот теперь они направлялись в соседнюю державу, и кое-кто даже орал воинственные песни, а Линнеа пыталась думать о том, как отключить поле чужой машины. Ответ, в общем-то, лежал на поверхности. Но настолько ей не нравился, что она даже зубки по-звериному скалила.  
Полная синхронизация, слияние пилота и машины – вот как это называлось по науке.

 **Глава восемнадцатая**  
Можно было заподозрить, что им специально расчищают дорогу, загоняя в какую-то главную, немыслимую ловушку. Можно было поразиться, что к приходу бешеного заграничного отряда в королевском дворце всё уже было кончено. Королева Кримхильда лежала в гробу, в белых одеждах невесты и с фарфоровой маской на лице. Яд она вдохнула с влажным воздухом в ванной, не успев распознать, и как же перекосило королевскую физиономию…  
Айви, как грустный котёнок, сидела рядом, обернувшись рыжим хвостом. Да, для матери она была обузой, мишенью для гадких слов и щипков, живым материалом для каких-то тайных и жестоких целей, и от всего этого её заслонял только названый, роднее родного, брат… Да, сама Айви ещё вчера орала в лицо королеве: «Да чтоб тебя черти унесли! Подавись ты собственной злостью!» Но всё-таки мать есть мать. И брат, конечно, рядом и защитит… но сейчас даёт ей привыкнуть, осознать и погрустить.  
Тем более вот прямо сейчас он по уши занят своими взрослыми делами. Принц Робин готовился к коронации и к свадьбе, которую не собирался откладывать – он сразу заявил всему народу, что не имеет ничего общего с политикой, проводимой мачехой, и готов принять обвинения в смерти королевы Кримхильды. Но только в этом случае ещё неизвестно, каким мерзавцам достанется Ксузастр.  
Если бы его сестра была постарше, если бы она в это вслушивалась – ещё неизвестно, какие ростки выросли бы из этих семян.  
Подданные пока ещё осмысливали происходящее. А вот король Эсклианы уже прибыл с визитом и всячески предлагал помощь и союз на века – ну и пусть не скреплённый династическим браком, так даже интереснее! И вообще, говорили его хитрые глаза, самое-то интересное ещё впереди…  
Каори, пошатываясь, выбралась из железного нутра и пыталась осознать, что уже ничего не должна отечеству. Вернее, вопрос о браке отпал сам собой, престол Эсклианы ей никогда и не светил, можно подумать, у Катубиуса детей не было – а значит, королевская племянница имела полное право жить по собственной воле и разумению.  
Конечно, она могла сказать только одно – что остаётся в «разбойном эскадроне» и готова и дальше защищать рубежи…  
И, отгуляв свадьбу Робина с Дамаянти и сманив с собой сильнейшего мечника Гюнтера, отряд тронулся в обратный путь.  
* * *  
Засада поджидала их на границе. Робот был один, и тот самый.  
Некогда было гадать – кто же он такой и кому служит, если королевы-мачехи больше нет? Снаряды отскакивали от зловещей, иссиня-чёрной боевой машины, как и прежде. Только теперь против неизвестного пилота была не бесшабашная и бестолковая Гертруда, а кое-кто, ощущавший себя единым целым с механической надеждой «разбойного эскадрона».  
Огромные мечи, прыжки, выпады… И голос – на какой-то такой частоте, что слышала только Каори.  
«Узнала меня, принцесса?»  
«Доктор Кроу! Вам-то это зачем?»  
«За всем. Я вертел этой идиоткой Кримхильдой, обещая ей вечную юность, вечную власть и свою любовь до кучи. Я сглотил, когда не дали растворить в колбе её глупую дочку – я знал, что найду что-то поценнее!»  
«Зачем тебе надо было заполучить мою нянявку?»  
«Да мне и сейчас надо. Это огромная, первобытная сила! А за ней пришла бы ты, и к твоей силе я тоже прикоснулся бы».  
«Ах ты мерзкая сволочь! Вот уж от кого не ожидала!»  
«А почему бы и нет? Я долго шёл за твоим отцом, я мог бы стать его учеником, если бы он не был таким добрым! А потом он, как дурак, ещё и влюбился!»  
«Не смей!!!»  
«Ой, какие мы… Я ведь вышел за ними в тот мир, я ужаснулся от того, какие прекрасные возможности упускает его святейшество Комэй. Даже после того, как увял опутавший его подснежник…»  
«Ты…»  
«Просто немножко помог. А потом ждал долго, очень долго… но ничего не изменилось… Ровнее бей, так у тебя не выйдет ничего! Я убил Комэя, потому что он меня разочаровал. Даром что когда-то меня звали почти как тебя – Каору. И когда он дал тебе имя – я подумал, что он меня помнит… Я убил его и поставил на тебя, девочка, и держал для тебя портал открытым… Ты слушаешь или лупишь вслепую? Я ждал, когда тот мир притянет тебя, когда ты придёшь ко мне с приданым и станешь моим вечным питательным элементом, и сам я стану сверх…»  
– Сверх-идиотом ты станешь! – уже вслух, во всю мощь динамиков закончила Каори, механической рукой, будто своей, опуская раскалившийся добела меч.  
Только что он рассёк тёмно-синюю броню, как масло… и теперь оставалось только стереть с оружия поганую кровь безумного врага.  
* * *  
– По-моему, он до последнего не верил, что ты сможешь, – Линнеа ещё отдышивалась после недавних переживаний. – Или думал, что успеет сцапать тебя на пике мощи.  
– Какая разница, Неан, что он там себе думал. Знала, что гнида он, но чтобы такая…  
– Правда, теперь уже всё равно. И ты мне только одно пообещай: что будешь настолько полно принадлежать другому существу, только если опять придётся идти в бой!

_Задумано: август 2010  
Записано: октябрь-ноябрь 2010  
Вычитано и выправлено: январь 2011_


End file.
